The Bad Wolf: The Missing Naughty Bits
by Hudine
Summary: The adult stuff I cut out of the main story, The Bad Wolf. Not always necessary to read the main story but it helps.


**A/N: since I don't want to change the rating on people who are following my main story, but for those who read and want to read the adult stuff as well I'm posting it here separately. Going put this bit on adultfanfiction dot net as well, and it won't be separated on whofic once I get grammar fixed enough for the grammar Natzis over there. Anyone good with grammar who wants to help I'd be down on my knees begging you.**

**Thanks Godric'sGrl01 for helping me with spelling and repetitiveness issues :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or have anything to do with it's production, this is purely unlicensed fun.**

* * *

**Missing Scene From Chapter 15**

The Doctor got up pressed the button beside the door to shut it and then locked the door. He looked at Rose lying in his bed with a hungry look that made Rose's insides melt and said, "So Rose Tyler, my sexy girl, where were we?"

"I'm Rose, the TARDIS is Sexy," she joked.

"She's going to need to learn to share," he said back and sat on the bed next to her. He kissed Rose then had a thought that just had to be asked, "hang on if you're part of my TARDIS, a splinter off of her soul, if I make love to you right here right now am I also fucking my TARDIS?"

Rose laughed, she couldn't help it, and at his affronted look because she was laughing at him, replied, "That's quite the philosophical question. I suppose that in a way you are, and also no you're not, because we became separate people once I splintered off of her. Not that she doesn't live things through me vicariously sometimes, but I have to let her in first."

"Vicariously? Like watching or actual fully experiencing?"

"Fully experiencing, like this one time she got very curious about what different foods tasted like and talked me into eating a bit of everything at the buffet in the MGM Grand in Las Vegas."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'm not introducing her to sex."

'Oh you know you both want to,' Sexy added.

'No it's private, you will have to just keep wondering,' Rose shot back.

"Didn't say you should. Specially since I'm going to keep you on edge and make you beg to let you come. Might end up being too much for the old girl," he replied and started trailing kisses along her neck. He found a sensitive spot on the side of her neck that made her moan so he sucked on it hard.

Rose managed to unbutton his shirt and ran her hands over his bare chest, so he stopped his ministrations to shrug off his jacket, shirt and suspenders leaving him bare from the waist up. Rose in turn took off the top she was wearing along with her bra, sighing in some relief because they were way too tight.

Unable to resist the Doctor cupped a breast in each hand, his hands are big but they still didn't entirely fit into one hand. He fondled them gauging size, weight, and how to best fit his hands around them, and brushed his fingers on each nipple causing them to pebble and Rose to moan into his mouth; so he also knew they were sensitive.

The Doctor lay her back down on his bed and rubbed his straining erection against Rose's thigh moaning into her mouth himself this time. The kiss had been going on a record amount of time since they had both engaged their respiratory bypass, he was about to break it when he felt Rose cramping up and knew she was about to release more energy, so he waited and swallowed the golden puff of energy.

Breaking the kiss the Doctor felt the rush of energy flow through him, it made him feel more alive and set his nerves on fire heightening his sexual arousal. He had only heard of the rush sharing energy when sexually aroused caused before, but this was beyond words, the descriptions he had heard about it in university had nothing on the feeling rushing through his body at the moment. It felt like each individual nerve ending was having their own orgasm all on their own and he collapsed beside Rose temporarily while the feeling passed after a few seconds.

"Doctor are you alright?"

"Never better. That was the most intense thing I've ever felt." Before she could question him further he got back on top of her and kissed her with a deep and desperate kiss. He broke off and started trailing kisses down her neck and collarbone, eventually reaching one of her breasts. "I've discovered something new about myself, I like big tits."

"Lucky for you I seem to have those now."

The Doctor gave a groan of agreement as he took one into his mouth and began to suck on her nipple. He circled it with his tongue and nipped at it lightly, then more roughly gauging what Rose liked by her reactions. Discovering she liked light nipping then lapping, hard sucks then back to lapping and nipping again; he repeated the pattern over and over. When he'd worked Rose up enough he switched to the other breast and gave it the same attention.

He cupped her groin through the material of her trousers and rubbed along where the slit would be making Rose buck into him. "Please Doctor."

"Please what?"

"Please touch me."

"Where? Here?" He asked deliberately moving his hand to her shoulder and massaging.

"No, please Doctor."

"Hmm still not specific enough, it's been a while for me after all." He then started stroking her arm.

"God, Doctor please will you touch my clit, and use those nice long fingers in my pussy!"

He grinned triumphantly at getting Rose to say it and gave her a quick kiss before replying, "Your wish is my command." Then the Doctor pulled off her trousers and underwear with her assistance. He used one hand to part her folds and started to rub light circles on her clit with his thumb. The Doctor dipped a finger into her opening and started to explore. When Rose started moaning he added another finger then another. Seeing Rose was about to cum he removed his hand making her give a frustrated groan.

The Doctor deliberately and slowly licked his fingers then wanting to taste more of her he nestled his face between her legs. He kissed a trail up both of her thighs before parting her folds again and dipping his tongue in he lapped at her clit making her groan and call out his name. Keeping his mouth on her he put his fingers back into her pussy, fucking her with them. When she was about to cum again he stopped making her groan even more frustrated. "I told you, I'm going to make you beg."

"Please let me cum Doctor," Rose begged, she normally wouldn't have given in so easily but her nerves were extra sensitive from regeneration.

The Doctor this time started lapping the juices flowing from her pussy and rubbed his thumb on her clit at the same time. He stuck his tongue as far into her as possible and lapped at her enjoying the taste. As he felt her begin to contract around his tongue he summoned a spark of his regeneration energy to his thumb and released it directly into her clitoris causing Rose to have the most intense orgasm of her life as every nerve felt like they had their own individual fireworks display.

When she calmed down again The Doctor got up and removed the rest of his clothing in haste and moved back to the bed stroking his long, thick cock. Rose reached for him and asked, "Do you want me to repay the favour?"

The Doctor groaned and moved out of her reach. "Later, right now I want to cum for the second time inside you."

"Second time?"

"I came in my pants when I swallowed your regeneration energy it was that intense. But it's okay, two hearts mean non existent refractory period, especially in this young body." He positioned himself over her and his cock at her entrance. "I'm going to cum over and over and over inside of you."

The Doctor slipped inside of Rose and whispered his true name into her ear as he did so. Rose's eyes widened as she instantly realised what he had done and she nodded in acceptance as he watched her anxiously before moving again. The Doctor started out with a slow but steady pace enjoying the feel of Rose wrapped around him, her walls gripping his cock like he had fantasised about since he first saw her in that dress she wore the first time they went to Cardiff.

Thinking of all the times he'd fantasised about this he started to fuck her harder and faster and groaned out her name as he did so. He felt his orgasm coming so he rubbed her clit and sent another spark of regeneration energy into her. The Doctor came hard as Rose came with him milking his seed. He didn't stop there though, the Doctor reversed their positions so Rose was on top and he lifted her hips and pushed her back down again until Rose recovered enough and picked up the rhythm.

Rose rode him hard and fast, his cock hitting a spot inside her that stimulated her. The Doctor seemed fascinated with her bouncing breasts as he managed to bring up one hand to fondle one of them. Feeling her orgasm coming she concentrated and managed to send some of her regeneration energy into his dick making him cum so hard she could feel his seed shooting into her in cold spurts coating her womb as her own orgasm milked him greedily.

Still hard The Doctor flipped them over and started moving in her again. He knew this one would be his last thanks to the over stimulation of her regeneration energy. He set a slow languid pace, kissing her lovingly, whispering sweet nothing's into her ear, telling her how beautiful she is, how much he loves her and how he wished he'd done this sooner. Opening his mind to her's, he let her feel his love for her through their link and showed her his memories of them and all his secret little fantasies of her. She did the same in turn, and managed to open up her pleasure so the Doctor could feel what she felt and he did the same back. When they eventually came together Rose cried out his real name making him cum harder. They may not have had an official ceremony but she was his wife in every other way. The two were not long drifting off to sleep after, and it was the most contented sleep either of them had felt in centuries.


End file.
